Life
by Otori0
Summary: Ein survived, but what for? Without Gaelio, everything was meaningless.


Ein raised his arm, clenching his hand on a fist. The metal was still uncomfortable, but he was slowly getting used. Not as he could complain with how lucky he was. Having a prosthetic arm and legs, even living as a miracle for him. He survived and yet he regretted it strongly.

He just wanted to die.

Him breathing was completely useless; meaningless. Why was he able to blink or speak? He didn't have the right to do so, not when he was living out of Gaelio's sacrifice. Gaelio died fighting, bravely and majestically, while Ein somehow survived. He didn't win, because Mikazuki was still alive, but he didn't lose either.

Everything lead to a bittersweet ending. But in an ending without Gaelio, where was the meaning on experiencing it? Ein's rusted body was tired and out of tears. Most of all, he wanted to rest, maybe forever, falling asleep and never waking up, who knows. However, he couldn't die like that, because his duty had to be fulfilled first. His duties, as now he had one more reason to keep fighting. First, to get revenge of Crank. Second, to find out who killed Gaelio and get revenge of him.

That was supposed to be how things would turn out. Then, why was Ein in front of Gaelio, with tears falling through his cheeks, while Gaelio smiled warmly, his face covered in scars?

Gaelio was alive.

—He is alive—

Ein breathed in, unable to believe what he was seeing.  
"Gaelio... you are alive... You really are...?"  
Gaelio patted his head with a soft giggle, "I'm not an easy target! I won't get killed so easily."

Ein's cry seemed to be eternal as his tears didn't stop falling for a long couple of minutes. Gaelio embraced him softly and caressed his back, trying to calm him down. After a while, Ein relaxed himself and his sobs faded.

—He is alive, he is here, with me—

He couldn't feel happier knowing Gaelio was okay, or so he thought, until his contrary grew closer and kissed Ein gently, wrapping his arms around Ein's waist. Gaelio pulled away after some seconds of a clumsy kiss, their first, and saw Ein's cheeks blush hardly while he tried to hide it by covering his face with his hands in embarrassment. Gaelio laughed happily at the awkwardness, making Ein smile aswell.

"I'm so glad I got to see you again. In the end, I never told you nor expressed how much you mean to me. I deeply regretted not telling you sooner. However, that's in the past now. I promise to protect you and make you happy from now on, Ein!" Gaelio said with a bright grin. He was the sun itself from Ein's point of view, always shining before him and making him feel strange and special.

He couldn't remember when it started, but at some point, Gaelio had saved Ein from the hell he was in, and with this, made him fall in love with him. Without Gaelio, Ein surely wouldn't be there at the moment.  
He supported him when Crank died and Ein was only thinking about vengeance. He wiped his non-ending tears after that tragedy each time Ein cried, saying that everything would be all right and that no one more would have to die. Swearing to protect him and Gjallarhorn with all his might until the end of his days.

How could Ein avoid loving someone like him? He was the one who gave a meaning to his life, although Gaelio felt the same. They both saved each other with just being there, together, standing proudly and never giving up. It was because Gaelio was there that Ein could smile, and vice versa.

"I understand, Gaelio. Thanks for being alive." Ein muttered, his voice slightly tremblig from all the previous crying.  
"I should be the one saying that. Thank you."

The metal on Ein's arm wasn't a hassle anymore. His owned couldn't even remember it was there since his mind was full on savoring the happiness of meeting Gaelio again. He really was lucky. He survived and the most important person for him survived too.

Dying would be the worst thing to do now. Gaelio gave a meaning to everything; to Ein's very existence. He wouldn't be fooled anymore, nor manipulated by McGillis or hurt by Mikazuki. No one could break his confidence and conviction to live with Gaelio. Maybe it sounded too ideal, maybe naïve, but Ein was sure that the future he was seeking was very near. No one would steal his happiness, not again.

—We are alive, and we will be. This is just the start, the beginning of our true lifes—


End file.
